supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meghann Remano
Biography Meghann Remano (born November 20, 2005 in Lincoln, Nebraska) is a daughter of Hugo and Bruna Remano. She is a boss in . Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance She has chestnut brown hair, medium skin and amber eyes. She wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and white Converse sneakers. In the revisited episode, she wears a blue t-shirt, yellow skirt and white flats. She wears different clothing. Her sleepwear is her pink dressing gown. Her swimwear is her pink tankini. Personality She used to be a very violent and aggressive pre-teen, but soon coped with the issue after being visited by Supernanny. In Remano Family Revisited, she is now a polite, mature woman who is expecting twins. Birthday Parties *1st birthday-Dog themed party *2nd birthday-Barney themed party *3rd birthday-Bob the Builder themed party *4th birthday-Sesame Street themed party *5th birthday-Hannah Montana themed party *6th birtday-Rockstar themed party *7th birthday-Had a sleepover *8th birthday-Disco themed party *9th birthday-Sailor Moon themed party *10th birthday-Bratz themed party *11th birthday-Winx Club themed party *12th birthday-Monster High themed party *13th birthday-The Simpsons themed party *14th birthday-Had a sleepover at the hotel *15th birthday-Techno Raven themed party Family Tree *Father: Hugo Remano (1982-) *Mother: Bruna Remano (née: Cooke) (1982-) *Brothers: Rowan Remano (2002-), Joshua Remano (2003-), Sam Remano (2003-), Bryce Remano (2010-), Jose Remano (2011-) *Sisters: Katarina Remano (1995-), Orla Remano (2013-) *Son: Brian *Daughter: Agatha *Nephews: Aidan Remano (2016-), Christopher Remano, Tyler Remano, Bronson Remano *Nieces: Adelle Remano (2023-), Cheryl Remano *Sisters-in-Law: Dorris Hanlin *Aunts: Dulce Remano-Ellroy (1989-), Velda Aguilera-Remano ( -), Ella McNulty-Remano ( -), Ramona Hicks-Cooke (1981-), Martina Cooke (1987-), Selma Cooke-Bunton (1990-) *Uncles: Herb Ellroy ( -), Enrique Remano (1984-), Pablo Remano (1987-), Patrick Cooke (1989-), Albert (1983-) *Cousins: Elena Remano (2007-), Felix Remano (2008-), Lydia Ellroy (2009-), Juan-Carlos Ellroy (2010-), Spiro Remano (2011-), Jacob Cooke ( -) *Grandmothers: Roberta Remano (1949-), Natasha Cooke (1963-) *Grandfathers: Miguel Remano (1946-), Charles Cooke (1962-) Relationships *Adelle - Meghann fears that she might hurt her upcoming fraternal twin boy and girl in Remano Family Revisited In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *Her full name is Meghann Trina Remano *Her favorite TV programs are The Winx Club and The Simpsons *Her favorite movies are The Simpsons Movie and Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom *Her favorite activities are jumping on the trampoline *Her favorite electronic is her cellphone *Her favorite toy is her Bloom doll *She is a fan of Monster High and Ever After High *Her favorite color is green *For Halloween 2015, she was dressed up as the green M&M *She receives coal for Christmas 2015. *She currently attends Lincoln Middle School *She was expelled from 9 schools: #St. Stephen the Matyr School for bringing a shotgun to her classroom and threatening to kill her new teacher with it by aiming the ammo from it at her head. #Sunrise Elementary School for beating up her fellow classmates and karate-chopping her teacher #St. Agnes Academy for physical assault on other students and kicking fellow students in the crouch #Sword of the Spirit Elementary School for fighting and bullying other kids #St. Michael's School for verbal assault against the teachers and students #Goodrich Middle School for threatening to behead one of her fellow classmates #Mickle Middle School for tugging everyone at the pep rally #Scott Middle School for stealing all the money from the collection plate #Blessed Sacrament Catholic School for vandalizing the school walls Future As of 2024, has 2 daughters which one of them is Agatha, and 4 sons which one of them is Brian Category:People Category:Children Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Pre-teens Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:Aunts Category:People born in 2005 Category:People born in November Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:People with Amber Eyes Category:Bosses Category:People with Brown Hair Category:People with Medium Skin Category:People from Nebraska Category:Children from Nebraska Category:Girls from Nebraska Category:People from Iowa Category:Children from Iowa Category:Girls from Iowa Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA